vaporwavefandomcom-20200222-history
Blank Banshee
Patrick Driscoll (born June 28, 1987), known by his stage name Blank Banshee, is a Canadian artist and musician born in Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He has released three full length studio albums. His debut album ‘Blank Banshee 0’ is considered to be a pioneering album of the Vaporwave genre. He released his sophomore album Blank Banshee 1 in October of 2013. The Fader calls it "a masterwork of the new digital psychedelia". It is often regarded as one of the forerunners of the 'Post Vaporwave' movement. On October 10th 2016 he released his third album MEGA followed shortly thereafter by a world tour. Blank Banshee maintains a somewhat elusive presence, and often appears masked live and in photos. History Driscoll along with long time collaborator and friend Curt (Cormorant) formed the band Shinjuku Mad in their home town of Saint John after high school in 2008. With Driscoll composing most of the music on guitar and Curt providing the lyrics, melodies and vocals. Together they released 2 EPs and one full length album. After little commercial success Driscoll began focusing his efforts on electronic music production in 2011 and began writing music together with Curt under the name Blank Banshees. The two played their first show as Blank Banshees in the spring of 2011 at the East Coast Music Awards in Prince Edward Island, Canada. As Driscoll continued to compose new music into 2012 Curt became increasingly focused on martial arts. The two decided to drop the plural on Banshees but their collaborative partnership remained strong. Driscoll adopted Blank Banshee as his official stage name in late 2011. In the summer of 2012 with new music in the works, Driscoll moved from his east coast home town to Vancouver, British Columbia on Canada's west coast. Shortly after he released his debut album as Blank Banshee 'Blank Banshee 0' reworking several Shinjuku Mad songs. In the following months the album became associated with the then emerging Seapunk & Vaporwave genres. As those genres grew in popularity so too did Blank Banshee. He would follow up with his sophomore album, 'Blank Banshee 1' on October 20th, 2013. The album was released alongside a series of 6 computer animated videos produced by Driscoll entitled 'Paradise Disc' Curt would eventually come to reunite with Driscoll on the west coast leading to the production and eventual release of his third LP MEGA on October 10th 2016 Following on the heels of 'MEGA' Blank Banshee embarked on a world tour spanning most of 2017. In Media Blank Banshee's music has appeared in numerous documentaries and media including the Netflix series Unplanned America. On November 27th 2017 all 3 Blank Banshee albums were released on Cassette and CD via Blank Banshee’s associate label Hologram Bay. In July of 2018, all 3 Blank Banshee Albums were released on vinyl record, and even some test pressings were given away. Discography * Blank Banshee 0 (2012) * Blank Banshee 1 (2013) * MEGA (2016) External Links *Facebook *Tumblr *SoundCloud *YouTube *Twitter Category:Artists